nyankoifandomcom-20200214-history
Girls in the Water
Girls in the Water is the ninth episode in the Nyan Koi anime series. Plot Its winter and exam was nearing and both Junpei and Kaede prepared to go to library for study group. However, Haruhiko, Kouta and Sumiyoshi tricked them and instead went to the pool. There, the Kirishima twins and Nagi with her tattoo-less clansmen was also present. When Junpei and Kaede both accidently tripped in the pool, Junpei grabbed Kaede’s chest. With nose bleeding, Junpei decided to get treated. On his way, he was called out by a lost cat inside the pool. A concerned Sumiyoshi went after Junpei decided to help the cat together. ]] The next day, Junpei was sick with cold after the incident yesterday. At school, Sumiyoshi insisted to go to Junpei’s house to give him the study notes. Sumiyoshi took the opportunity to be alone with Junpei. While Sumiyoshi was preparing for Junpei’s meal, Chatora, the next-door cat came over. Chatora the obese fat-cat ran away from his home. Chatora felt that his owner did not love him anymore because his owner cut his feed drastically. According to Chatora, previously he was being fed from beef high class food, now changed into 50cc of disgusting catfood and his master is forcing him to diet. The annoyed Junpei yelled at him and later collapsed in the living room. After Junpei recovered later that day, Nyamsus informed him that Chatora now realized his mistake and returned to his owner. The meal prepared by Sumiyoshi was then finished by Junpei. Quotes *'Junpei': That's dangerous! What are you think you're doing?! ---- *'Mizuno': Huh? What about your contact? *'Sumiyoshi': Don't worry about it. Let's go. *'Junpei': What's Sumiyoshi's problem? Huh? *'Teen': So dead. *'Boy': Seriously. *'Akari': What the hell are you doing you pervert? *'Junpei': What? Well, what you doing here? *'Akari': I was taking a break after exam. and wait what you doing here, Kousaka-senpai? *'Junpei': I was just... ---- *'Junpei': Sure. Well, till next time. *'Akari': Hey, wait just a minute there. *'Kaede': Kana-Chan! Something is coming and it looks really fast! *'Kanako & Kaede': (Screams) *'Nagi': Hey, everyone, what a coincidence. *'Kaede': So you came too, Senpai? *'Nagi': I see. So everyone expect for Kaede for keeps their distance my non tatoo gang also came along! ---- *'Mizuno': Wow! Their are the real deal. *'Old Man Ichinose': Nagisama... ---- *'Kanako': Why you...! *'Nagi': Aah! *'Old Man Ichinose': (Grunting) Boobs! Nagisama! *'Nagi': You idot! What are you doing?! *'Kanako': I just can stand this! *'Teen': It's almost kind of relaxing. *'Boy': I'll take that. *'Akari': Humans are such idots. *'Junpei': Hey, guys! Cut it out! *'Kaede': Whoa! *'Junpei': Mizuno! *'Kanako & Nagi': (Screams) Oh! Whoa! Huh? *'Kotone & Akari': Huh? ---- *'Kaede': Wait did Kosaka just- ---- *'Old Man Ichinose': Nagisama! It's something happens to your body! Before very. I'll disembow myself from make a mist to my master! ---- *'Nagi': Damn you, Kanako! Thanks to your ruffhousing my zipper on my suitsuits gotten stuck! *'Kanako': You're to blame, senpai! Mewview Episode In Mewview episode, showed Chatora after that. He claimed that he had been doing rigorous training (wagging tail), speeding up metabolism (enjoying sauna) and persisting every day (by sitting watching exercise video). But when he got tired, he went over to eat (but actually stealing Panda’s food.) Info by Nyamsus, should be more careful if pet cat weight more than 5 kg. However, that excludes on the bigger species of cats. Trivia About 12 seconds into the episode, Haruhiko Endou has a Magical Girl Pretty Sammy (from the Tenchi franchise) figure attached to his backpack. Gif Media The Dancing Chatora Category:Haz Map Category:Anime Category:Episodes